Aparece o verdadeira Anjo com a Verdade
by Juliana Taina
Summary: Oiiie esse e o capitulo 5, para ler esse leia os capitulos 1,2,3 e 4 se não você não entenderar nada, beeeeeeijos e booa leitura não esqueça do Review!


_Capitulo 5_

_**APARECE O VERDADEIRO ANJO COM A VERDADE **_

Chegando a casa de Chuck, Sam, Dean e Luz, sai do impala e vai à direção à porta de Chuck, quando iam tocando a campainha Chuck abre a porta dando um susto nos três.

-Estava esperando vocês.

Fala Chuck, com uma cara apavorada.

-Chuck, seu cretino.

Fala Luz com muita raiva, e quase batendo em Chuck.

-Calma Luz.

Sam tenta a calma-la.

Luz, parte pra cima de Chuck, mais Dean a segura dando um abraço bem apertado.

-Me solta, eu não vou bater nesse cretino, filho da mãe.

Fala Luz se acalmando.

-Desculpa Luz, não foi minha intenção magoa ou irritar você.

Chuck, tendo amenizar a situação.

-Me fala tudo Chuck, se me enrolar.

Fala Luz, brava e com muita raiva.

-Ta, eu tive visões sobre você sim, sei tudo sobre você, você foi abandonada na porta da igreja de Lawrence, foi criada pelo padre Ezequiel...

-Chuck, isso eu já sei, fala logo quem sou eu, um médium do céu ou o que?

Fala Luz interrompendo Chuck.

-Ok, você é um médium do Céu, mais não é só isso você é filha de Miguel, com uma humana.

-Como assim?

Pergunta Dean.

-Cala boca Dean deixa o Chuck termina ta vendo a dificuldade dele.

Fala Sam.

-Não, isso não é real, para né, Chuck fala a verdade.

Luz, não querendo acreditar na sua verdadeira identidade.

-É verdade, você e filha de Miguel, você foi deixa naquela igreja, pois sua mãe Candy, não podia cuidar de você, pois os demônios estavam atrás dela pra te matar, então você foi deixada lá, mais não porque ela não te amava e sim porque te amava demais.

-Por que Miguel ou meu pai se lá, não a protegeu.

Fala Luz com uma lagrima no olhar.

-Seu pai estava em uma batalha no céu, mais ele tentou, fez o que pode.

Tenta explicar Chuck.

-Por que você, não me falou isso antes?

Fala Luz começando a se irritar.

-Não me deixaram.

Fala Chuck virando de costa pra Luz, e querendo que ela não perguntasse mais nada.

-Quem não deixou?

Pergunta novamente Dean, dessa vez Sam apenas da uma olha pra ele e fecha a cara.

-Castiel.

Chuck fala respondendo a pergunta de Dean, deixando todos supressos.

Neste momento Castiel aparece, quebrando dos vidros e janelas num barulho insuportável.

-Castiel?

Dean fala supresso.

-Pra que isso tudo?

Sam fica impressionado.

-Seu filho...

Luz começa a xingar.

-Calada.

Fala Castiel, com aquele jeito grosso de ser.

-Luz, você é o próximo arcanjo.

Fala Castiel.

-O que?

Luz não entende absolutamente nada.

-Você será o próximo arcanjo, sim Miguel é seu pai, sim isso tudo é verdade.

Castiel afirma muita coisa a Luz.

-Já não bastava eu ser um médium, filha de Miguel e de uma humana Candy, agora eu também serei o próximo arcanjo, ta tirando uma com a minha cara né?

Fala Luz com muito sarcástico.

-Não, você esta sendo preparada pra ser o próximo arcanjo, você que vai proteger o próximo profeta.

-Hahaha, coitado nem dou conta de cuida de mim vou ter que cuidar de um mané, que vai ter visões do apocalipse, e algo sobre alguns anjos idiotas e demônios retardo.

Fala Luz ainda sarcástica.

-Ou, eu sou um profeta.

Fala Chuck, meio grilado.

-Foi mau Chuck, mais eu to fora, ta demais isso.

Fala Luz saindo em direção à porta.

-Ainda não terminei.

Afirma Castiel.

-Mais eu já terminei.

Fala Luz. Abrindo a porta e fechando com muita foca, Sam e Dean vão atrás dela.

-Luz.

Dean a chama.

-Luz.

Sam chama.

-Garotos, me perdoam mais eu não dou mais conta, cara não e fácil. Vou voltar pra Lawrence, ver meu verdadeiro pai Ezequiel ele que me criou, ele sim é o meu pai, vou ótimo passar essa temporada com vocês, mas não da mais, to cansada de matar demônio de falar sobre anjos, profetas, médiuns de todo tipo, cara isso é muito pra mim, no começo eu era um anjo não foi fácil, mais agora sou um "Arcanjo" ou vou ser um. Deu pra mim, quero minha vida de volta, aonde que eu tava com a cabeça que vim atrás de vocês, ai tudo que eu quero e volta pra casa.

Luz tenta se explicar.

-Ok, Luz eu entendo você.

Sam tenta amenizar a situação.

-A gente leva você pra Lawrence.

Dean dando força a Luz.

-Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum.

Afirma Castiel, saindo pra rua onde estava Luz, Sam e Dean preparando pra entrar no impala.

-Por quê? Você vai me prender aqui?

Fala Luz desafiando Castiel.

-O padre Ezequiel esta morto.

Fala Castiel.

-Como assim? O aconteceu? Que o matou?

Luz entra em desespero e faz varias perguntas a Castiel.

-Eu não sei, mais se vocês forem mais um era morrer.

Afirma Castiel.

- Luz, você é muito importante pra o céu você terá que aceita seu destino para mais ninguém que você ama morrer, você não é um anjo, nem um arcanjo ainda, mais você tem dons que precisa ser treinado ou se não a humanidade estará perdida, você tentou fazer do seu jeito e não deu certo, a voz do céu sonho era eu, fique calma, eu queria que você procurasse Chuck, pra amenizar suas duvidas, Chuck mentiu pra você não pra magoá-la e sim pra ajudar você, ele fez o que tinha que ser feito, você procurou os Winchester pra tentar se defender deixa de ser frágil e sim uma guerreira, eles deram conta de fazer o trabalho dele, as garotas que te contaram a verdade, meio dela não foi por a caso foi tudo um plano meu pra reunir vocês. Pois tem missão muito maior por ai, e elas não sabem que você será o próximo arcanjo e ninguém mais alem dos anjos e alguns demônios então têm que manter isso em segredo, se não eles vão querer mata você Luz e todos a sua volta.

Fala Castiel.

-Ok, eu aceito, desde que ninguém mais se machuque.

Luz aceita, a sua verdadeira identidade.

-Então que dizer que a Luz, mais importante que você Castiel.

Fala Dean brincando.

-Para né, Dean menos.

Sam fala com Dean.

-O que tenho que fazer pra recuperar minha graça, poderes ou dons traduzidos eu tenho que tomar algo como elemento X.

Luz fazendo graça, rido.

-Você perdeu sua graça assim que a conseguiu.

Castiel afirma.

-Como assim?

Pergunta Luz.

-Você a conseguiu mais alguém a tirou, agora será praticamente impossível você recupera-la.

Fala Castiel.

-E agora?

Pergunta novamente Luz.

-Você terá que fazer um feitiço que só o Bobby sabe.

Castiel da uma pista a ela.

-Ok, vamos então pra casa do Bobby.

Fala Sam.

-Antes quero fazer uma coisa. Perdoa-me Chuck, eu fui cruel com você, eu falo às vezes as coisas sem pensar, me desculpa, e você também Castiel.

Luz pedindo desculpa sinceras aos dois.

-Desculpa também, a culpa também é minha mais da próxima não vem com agressão.

Fala Chuck. Castiel apenas olha Luz mais não fala nada. E os três entram no impala e vão à casa de Bobby.

-Como você ta Luz?

Pergunta Dean, tendo ligar o toca fita.

-Não.

Responde Luz.

-Eu sei que não e fácil, se quiser desabafar pode falar.

Sam consola e tenta ajudar Luz.

-Eu nem sei mais que eu sou.

Fala Luz começando a chorar. Sam fica triste e pula para o banco de trás, e começa a abraçar Luz.

-Desabafa.

Diz Dean, conseguindo ligar o toca fita (musica é ACDC-You shook me all night long).

-Eu preciso de ajuda, eu não vou me agüenta, minha vida ta de cabeça pra baixo, não ta sendo fácil, eu achava que não tinha fraqueza mais to vendo que tenho mais o que imaginava. Cara o meu pai morreu e eu tenho certeza que foi um filho da mãe de um demônio que matou meu pai. Se eu achar esse cretino eu juro que mato ele.

De repente o carro começa a tremer a dar defeito, quanto mais Luz se irritava mais o carro dava defeito, ate que Dean disse:

-Para Luz, você vai acabar explodindo o meu bebê ou nos matando, para eu já to com medo.

-Calma Luz.

Diz Sam.

Luz fica mais calma, e se controla.

-Você recuperou sua graça, você só precisava de algo pra ela funcionar.

Afirma Sam, feliz.

Eles chegaram à casa de Bobby.

-Bobby.

Gritou Dean.

-Parece esta vazia.

Fala Sam olhando para Dean.

-As portas esta abertas, vão entrar?

Luz pergunta.

-Vamos sim.

Afirma Dean, e Sam acena apenas com a cabeça. Entrando na casa ver Bobby deitado no chão. Dean pega um vidro de água benta e joga na cara de Bobby, que acorda assustado.

-Que diabos foram isso, Dean, Sam?

-O que aconteceu Bobby?

Pergunta Sam.

-Nada apenas cai aqui e bati a cabeça na mesinha.

Responde Bobby, passando a mão na cabeça.

-E a porta aberta?

Pergunta Dean.

-Eu tava entrando e cai.

Responde Bobby.

-Meninos preciso falar com você.

Bobby leva Sam e Dean pra uma sala em quanto Luz fica olhando os livros na prateleira.

Bobby pergunta:

-Que é essa?

-Essa é a Luz, uma amiga que conhecemos na estrada, ela é um médium do Céu.

Fala Dean, respondendo Bobby mais o deixando mais com duvida.

-Ela será o próximo arcanjo, ela já fez algumas caçadas com a gente ela é de boa.

Sam tenta esclarecer, as coisas para Bobby.

-Ok, garotos se vocês confiam nela tudo bem, eu também confio. Vamos pra lá.

Foram os três pra sala onde estava Luz.

-Olá, Luz.

Fala Bobby abrindo um sorriso.

-Oi Sr. Bobby, Sam e Dean falou muito de você.

Luz fala e sorrir pra Bobby.

Bobby diz:

-Não precisa me chamar de Senhor e espero que esse dois aqui tenha falado bem de mim.

-Sim, eles falaram muito bem de você, que você é como um pai pra eles.

-É eles são como meus filhos.

-Sei.

-Desculpa interromper a bela conversa de tio e sobrinha.

Fala Dean rido.

-É, precisamos fazer um feitiço.

Fala Sam.

-Que tipo de feitiço?

Pergunta Bobby.

-Um feitiço de recuperação de graça.

Responde Luz.

-Sei, qual é.

Bobby fala, andando em direção ao armário pegando as coisas necessárias pra fazer o tal feitiço.

- Sua graça já esta com você, só precisa ser liberada.

Afirma Bobby.

-E o que eu tenho que fazer pra liberar essa graça.

Pergunta Luz.

-Eu não sei você pediu um feitiço pra recuperar a graça não pra te dar na sua mão, recupera quer dizer achar o lugar onde ela esta.

Fala Bobby tentando explicar a Luz.

-Ok.

Fala Luz.

-Eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa.

Fala Bobby.

-O que?

Fala Sam.

-Sei a cidade onde esta o Colt.

-Como assim?

Pergunta Dean.

-O Colt aquela arma, que mata qualquer um demônio ou qualquer uma coisa?

Pergunta Luz.

-Sim ela mesma, ela esta em Illinois, não sei onde e nem com quem.

Fala Bobby.

-Vamos então a Illinois, recuperar o Colt.

Disse Dean.

-Como assim, vocês já estiveram o Colt na mão?

Perguntou Luz.

-É já tivemos e aconteceu muita coisa, ate a cretina da Bella roubar ele da gente.

Explica Sam.

-Ah.

Luz, fala dando atenção.

-Então vamos logo antes que o Colt suma de novo, ai quero ver como vamos fazer.

Dean fala.

-Falou Bobby.

Disse Dean.

-Ate mais Bobby.

Falou Sam.

-Tchau Bobby, espero ver você de novo.

Disse Luz.

-Ate logo, qualquer coisa me liga não me deixa por fora dessa, ok?

Os três confirmaram com a cabeça. Saíram da casa de Bobby, entram no impala e vão à direção a Illinois.

**Continua...**

_By: Juliana Tainá_

Próximo Capitulo:

_**O COLT **_

_Oiiie gostaram desse capitulo deixa, pra mim um review falando a sua opinião, supressa para o próximo capitulo ele será escrito por Valenttine (eu também vou escrever mais a historia e dela mesmo) então não perca. Beeeeeeeijos =*_


End file.
